


Mistaken

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Chanyeol mistakes Baekhyun as his sister's ex. Because of that assumption, Baekhyun ends up losing his job and Chanyeol ends up taking care of him in the meantime.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work, thank you @/lazyprimate for commissioning me.

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol’s back, which is facing him. The man is currently brewing some coffee in the kitchen of his apartment like they didn’t meet just a month ago. 

“If looks could kill, I’m probably dead now,” Chanyeol smirks at Baekhyun behind his shoulder. Baekhyun scoffs and turns away, a little blush coating his cheeks. He didn’t mean to stare. He’s only thinking about how they met and how they ended up like this. 

It’s a wild sequence of events to happen at 7 AM, but Baekhyun is kind of glad that it happened. 

Chanyeol walks towards Baekhyun, carrying a cup of coffee in his hand. He slides it towards Baekhyun and leans on the counter. He props himself using his arms and grins at Baekhyun. “Good morning, sweetcheeks.”

“Can you move out of my sight? I’m trying to have a good cup of coffee on this pleasant morning.” The smaller one says, and Chanyeol chuckles as he pulls out another stool. He sits on it and puts his head on his palm, staring at Baekhyun with sickeningly-sweet eyes. 

“You were busy staring at me that you didn’t know I was calling you, though.” 

“I was only thinking about how a person can be so ugly,” Baekhyun replies and takes a sip of his coffee. 

“You’re head over heels for this ugly person, sweetcheeks.”

“As if.”

Now, how did they end up like this?

\-----

Baekhyun’s alarm blares throughout his room at 7 AM. If he doesn’t want to be late, then he should turn it off and get up. He can’t afford to be late again, or else his boss wouldn’t be so lenient anymore. Mindlessly, he reaches out to his nightstand and turns off the alarm. 

Baekhyun lays down for a couple more moments, and he could feel himself falling asleep again. Who wouldn’t be if today is the perfect mixture of not too cold and not too warm? The sheets of his bed are fresh and clean. It’s so soft that it feels like it’s eating Baekhyun up. 

Involuntarily, Baekhyun falls asleep again. 

The alarm goes off again and Baekhyun groans, holding his head. He grabs his phone and turns off the alarm before looking at the time. 7:30. 

Baekhyun shoots up from his bed and scrambles towards the bathroom. He didn’t realize that it’s already been thirty minutes. He needs to be by the convenience store by 8 AM, or else his boss will kill him. It’s a mistake closing his eyes again. 

He really didn’t mean to wake up late, but he’s tired from last night’s shift. He’s already been late four times this month, and it’s because he’s also busy applying for a full-time job. If he’s late one more time, then his boss is definitely going to fire him. 

Baekhyun takes a five-minute shower and throws on a random shirt and pants. His hair is still dripping when he grabs the iron from the side. He needs to iron his uniform because if he wears it wrinkled, his boss will cut his salary to appear in the store untidy. 

He yells to himself when he sees that it’s already 7:45, it’s ten minutes walk to go to the convenience store, and he doesn’t have enough time. Only half of his uniform is ironed, but he just draped it over his arm because it looks ironed enough. He doesn’t have that steam iron, so it took him long to get his uniform flat. 

He puts on his shoes, grabs his phone, wallet, and keys before running out of his apartment. 

Baekhyun recently quitted his job a,t a company as a secretary because the pay and the hours are unfair. But since he doesn’t have saved up money, he decided to work part-time in a convenience store first while looking for a job. He’s already applied to several companies, and he’s waiting for their calls. If worst comes to worst, he’ll go back to his hometown and cry on his brother’s shoulder about adulting.

His boss in the convenience store is an asshole who always reprimands him for the smallest of things as if the pay isn’t insufficient enough. Baekhyun runs on the street, his uniform in his arm, trying to get to the store’s front at precisely 8 AM. He looks at his phone and sees that it’s 7:55. He couldn’t help but feel hopeless as he runs on the street. 

Chanyeol is leaning on an alleyway. His arms are crossed over his chest as he looks at the time on his watch. It’s already close to 8 AM. Yoora said that his ex always walks in this street during this hour but so far, he hasn’t seen the person he’s looking for. 

Chanyeol is annoyed. Yoora came back home last night, weeping and sobbing. The younger brother, of course, got worried because Yoora isn’t the type of person who quickly cries. He asked her about what happened, and she said that she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. Chanyeol’s blood boiled because that douchebag doesn’t deserve his sister, not at all. 

He forced information out of Yoora, and Yoora told him that her ex would always walk in this street at around 8 AM for exercise. Now, Chanyeol is waiting for the scumbag to appear so he could get revenge for his sister. 

Yoora told him not to dwell on it anymore and just let the guy go. Chanyeol, of course, would do what his sister wants him to do.

He’ll let the guy go, but not before giving him bruises and a broken nose. 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rise when he sees a guy running with all his might, fluffy white hair bouncing with each step. 

Yoora’s ex has white hair, so he must be it. 

Chanyeol comes out of the alleyway and blocks the way of the guy. The guy almost fell because of the tall man in front of him. “Excuse me but get out of my way!” Baekhyun yells, but this buff guy grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to the alleyway.

Baekhyun feels like crying because he’s late- what does this guy want from him?

“Look- if you’re going to take my things, then take it, but not my uniform. I need to go now, so here’s my phone and wallet-” Chanyeol is surprised when this guy is suddenly giving him items from his pockets.

“I don’t need your fucking phone and wallet. I’m here to teach you a lesson for cheating on my sister.” Baekhyun frowns and looks up at the man. He’s suddenly surprised because this man is unexpectedly handsome. He doesn’t expect to be kidnapped or robbed by such a lovely guy.

“What do you need then? Can we make this fast because my boss is going to slice my head off!” Baekhyun says in a rushed sentence. 

“You cheated on my sister, and then you have the guts to tell me to make this fast? You don’t know what you’re dealing with, kid.” Chanyeol snarls and grabs Baekhyun by the collar. Baekhyun’s eyes grow big with fear because he can see his life flashing in front of his eyes. 

“C-Cheated?! I- I haven’t cheated on anyone before! I don’t even have a lover or something!” Baekhyun pleads, and his eyes shut off, hands shaking in front of him. 

“Stop lying. Do you think you can go and lie to me when I already caught you? Yoora was crying last night, and I won’t let you go without teaching you a lesson-”

“Can you calm down for a moment?! I’m not your sister’s boyfriend! I’m gay, you asshole! Let go of me.” Baekhyun yells and tries pushing away Chanyeol from him. 

“That’s not gonna work on me-”

“You got the wrong person! I’m telling you! I’m single, and I’m gay- wait, do you even know the person’s name?!” Baekhyun yells and pushes Chanyeol away from him ultimately. 

“Dojung Lee-”

“Fuck you. I’m Byun Baekhyun! I swear to god, you can’t just pull people off the street and accuse them of cheating! You don’t even know what the person looks like! Here’s my ID, you stupid giant.” Baekhyun takes off his lanyard and slaps it on Chanyeol’s chest.

_ Byun Baekhyun, Cashier _

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head and sighs. He let his anger take over him and attacked this innocent guy who now looks mad.

“I can’t believe you’ll just- don’t go anywhere, I’m not done with you,” Baekhyun says and holds Chanyeol by the wrist. He answers his ringing phone and shrieks.

“S-Sir? Hi…” Baekhyun puts his phone on speaker so Chanyeol could listen to their conversation. The taller man sighs, not interested in it. 

“Baekhyun! Do not bother coming to the convenience store again! You’re 10 minutes late, young man! I’m tired of you constantly giving excuses. You’re fired!” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, not expecting to hear Baekhyun getting fired over the phone.

“Sir, please, just give me another chance. I’m just on the next block! My uniform is ready- please-” Before Baekhyun could even plead further, the phone call ends, and he’s ultimately jobless. 

“Sorry to hear-”

“This is all your fault! If you didn’t hold me up, then I might still have a job right n-”

“Woah woah, calm down there, sweetcheeks- It’s not my fault you have a bad history of tardiness in your work,” Chanyeol argues back to the smaller man who’s going red from anger now.

“No- if you didn’t jump at me and pulled me here, I would still be employed. And don’t call me sweetcheeks, Yoda!” 

“Did you just call me “Yoda”? It’s not my fault you lost your job, Byun. It’s easy to find a new one since you were just working on a convenient-”

Chanyeol’s words get stuck in his throat when Baekhyun’s hand on his wrist falls. Baekhyun is looking at his feet, lips wobbling as his eyes get teary. He doesn’t have a job anymore… How the hell is he going to buy groceries and pay for the rent next month? No one has called him yet, so he doesn’t know if he’s going to get hired. If that comes, then he’ll go back to his hometown-

“Wait, are you crying?” Chanyeol suddenly feels bad as Baekhyun wipes his tears using the uniform on his arm. The taller guy goes over to him and tries to see if he’s really crying but gets pushed away.

“Get out of my way,” Baekhyun murmurs and starts walking away.

Chanyeol bites his lip. It’s partially his fault that this innocent guy lost his job. Maybe he could treat him out as an apology?

“Hey, wait.” 

“Stop! I told you I’m not your sister’s-”

“I know that now. I’m sorry if you lost your job, how about I treat you out for some breakfast? As an apology. Besides, you look like you need it.” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun huffs, walking away from the guy.

“Baekhyun, come on, I insist.” The taller male says and grabs Baekhyun’s wrist. 

“Insist, insist- whatever, I don’t even know your goddamn name. Leave me alone.”

“It’s Chanyeol. Now, come on. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

\-----

“I brought you here to eat, not to stare at somewhere I couldn’t see,” Chanyeol says, taking a bite of his pancake. 

Baekhyun sighs, “Get off of my back, please. I lost a job. I don’t know how I’ll pay my rent and food.”

Chanyeol clears his throat. Right. 

“Why don’t you have a full-time job instead of being a cashier in a convenient store?” Chanyeol inquires as he looks at Baekhyun, who starts touching food. 

“I am applying for a full-time job, but none of them called me back yet. I don’t know how long before I’ll have a full-time job, so I applied at the convenience store. Now, it’s gone, because of you, may I add.” Baekhyun replies with venom, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“I already said sorry, okay?”

“Well, your “sorry” didn’t get me my job back.” 

Chanyeol sighs and sips his juice. He looks at Baekhyun as Baekhyun eats his pancake, his mind still floating somewhere in the air. He suddenly got an idea.

“I have a proposal.”

“I don’t trust you enough to hear it.” 

“I’ll buy your food, pay for your rent and bills until you get a full-time job. Since you said it’s my fault, I own up to it by helping you. You help yourself and apply to as many jobs as you could get in the meantime.”

\-----

“Open the door, sweetcheeks,” Chanyeol says from outside of Baekhyun’s apartment door. The smaller male gets up from his bed and slowly walks to the door. He opens it, and Chanyeol looks at him with irritated eyes because he took too long to open up the door when he’s carrying many grocery bags.

“Did you get me cookies?” Baekhyun goes to the shopping bags and opens them up, looking for cookies.

“Yes. It’s lunchtime- why would you eat cookies?” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun shrugs as he opens up the pack of cookies. 

“So, did you apply?” Chanyeol asks, removing the groceries from the bags.

“I did. I submitted my resume to four companies, and I'm waiting for their call to give me an interview.” Baekhyun mutters while his face is filled with the cookies he just opened. Chanyeol hums, pleased that Baekhyun is doing his part of the deal. It’s his second time coming here today to bring Baekhyun’s groceries. Baekhyun didn’t have a car, so he can’t get the groceries himself. It’s too much of a hassle to transfer money to his account, so Chanyeol buys the groceries himself.

He’s still a bit guilty because Baekhyun is looking for another part-time job again so that Chanyeol won’t have to do all these things for him. He always makes sure to buy the stuff Baekhyun would want, such as those cookies. Besides. Baekhyun’s bills and food barely scratch the amount of money Chanyeol has on his card. He doesn’t mind helping him.

“Should I cook lunch for you? Did you eat breakfast?” Baekhyun asks as he rummages the remaining food in his refrigerator. 

“No, I woke up at 11, so I didn’t have time to eat breakfast,” Chanyeol answers while emptying the bags. 

“Okay, I’ll make lunch for you, so stay here for a while. I feel bad that I’m making you buy and bring these items to me.” Baekhyun utters while opening the cabinets to grab a pan. 

“You can cook?”

“I’d die if I can’t cook. I’m living alone, so I have to know how to do it.” The smaller guy says.

“I live alone, and I don’t know how to cook.” Chanyeol tries to make a point, but Baekhyun scoffs. 

“You’re rich. You could always ask a chef or something to come and cook for you. It’s not really a good point.” 

That’s how their cute little relationship started.

\-----

Baekhyun gets a full-time job at an editing company after a month, and when he tells Chanyeol about it, the taller male feels disappointed for some reason. 

Basically, when Baekhyun gets a job, he doesn’t have any excuse to come over to his apartment and hang out because he’s not going to buy stuff for him anymore. Baekhyun is a bit sad that their blooming friendship is coming to an end too. 

However, Chanyeol tries his luck and asks Baekhyun out on a date, which the smaller male agrees on in a heartbeat. He meant to pretend to think about it and watch Chanyeol get nervous, but he couldn’t hide his excitement.

They go on a dinner date, then for a drink, before Chanyeol brings him back to his apartment with a massive smile on his face. Baekhyun, on the other hand, feels the same as well. At first, he hated Chanyeol’s guts because the man is too arrogant and full of himself, but he’s not that bad when you get to know him and befriend him. 

Chanyeol didn’t like Baekhyun initially, mainly because the shorter male is just too sassy for his well-being and always barks up the wrong tree. But, other than that, he’s cute and adorable. 

Now, it’s been two months since they’ve first met and one month since they’ve started dating. 

Waking up to a person beside him is ordinary for Baekhyun now. When Chanyeol slept over for the first time, they had a problem because Baekhyun’s couch was too small, so they ended up sharing Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun got surprised in the morning when he woke up to Chanyeol’s sleeping face, and he turned away because he felt his cheeks getting warm.

It’s a regular occurrence now for Baekhyun to wake up to Chanyeol since the taller guy often comes over at night and treats Baekhyun’s apartment as his bedroom.

Yes, bedroom, since his apartment is just too big to be called an apartment.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes open, and Chanyeol’s face comes into view. Chanyeol is usually frowning whenever people see him, so they always think that he’s in a bad mood. The smaller man basks in the idea that he’s the one who gets to see Chanyeol’s cute, handsome, and peaceful sleeping face in the morning. 

Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol’s hug and stands up from the bed. He is about to walk away when Chanyeol holds him by the wrist.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol’s deep and husky voice floods Baekhyun’s ears, and he looks over to see Chanyeol slowly blinking.

“Bathroom… Come on, let’s brush our teeth.”

“Can we come back to bed right after? I want to cuddle more.” 

Baekhyun bites his lip, “Of course.”

With that, Chanyeol gets up from the bed slowly and goes to the small bathroom with Baekhyun. They brush their teeth together and wash their faces before going back to bed. Baekhyun doesn’t have work today since it’s a Sunday, so he doesn’t really need to be somewhere. He likes Sunday cuddles. 

Chanyeol wraps his limbs around Baekhyun and pulls him in for a hug. Both of them are still sleepy, but they’ve already rested, so they aren’t  _ that  _ sleepy.

“What should we have for breakfast?” Baekhyun asks, holding Chanyeol’s hand that’s on his waist. 

“What do you want to eat?” Chanyeol’s voice vibrates through his chest, and it’s such a comforting feeling.

“It’s up to you. You know I eat anything.” Baekhyun hums. 

“Well, what if what I want for breakfast is you?” Chanyeol whispers on Baekhyun’s ear, hot breath fanning over the younger’s already red ear.

“You can have me for breakfast as long as you’ll give me a real breakfast later,” Baekhyun whispers back, and Chanyeol grins, kissing Baekhyun’s temple. 

“Alright, thank you for the meal,” Chanyeol says and starts kissing Baekhyun’s face all over. He kisses his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, and finally, his lips. Making out at 8 AM on a Sunday is the best feeling in the entire world. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun with such passionate movements. His lips move slowly, but they’re tender against Baekhyun’s, so it creates a mixed feeling inside Baekhyun’s stomach. 

Chanyeol tastes like mint, and Baekhyun likes it. He grabs Chanyeol’s face and pulls him closer so that the older man wouldn’t be able to pull away. He inserts his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth and licks around like it’s his property. Baekhyun doesn’t really mind it.

Baekhyun’s hands travel to Chanyeol’s hair, and he tugs on it when the older male licks the roof of his mouth. 

Chanyeol groans at the pleasure of getting his hair pulled before chuckling at Baekhyun’s cute reaction. 

“Give me that tongue, sweetcheeks,” Chanyeol says once he pulls away. Baekhyun looks at him with foggy eyes and slowly lets his tongue out. He always has a fascination when it comes to Baekhyun’s tongue. It’s erotic to see him sticking his tongue out like that, and it never fails to make Chanyeol hard.

Chanyeol sucks on Baekhyun’s tongue, and the tugging on his hair continues. Baekhyun’s hot breath is fanning over his face, and he keeps letting out these small and adorable noises. 

He sucks on Baekhyun’s lips after that, before slipping his tongue inside once more. He holds Baekhyun’s face softly as their tongue collides again. Chanyeol pulls away and looks at Baekhyun’s appearance. His eyes are clouded now, and his lips are swollen and red. The older one kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw, and then it travels up to his ear. He licks Baekhyun’s ear lobe before lowering his kisses to Baekhyun’s pale and exposed neck. 

Last night, they had their fun, but maybe that’s not enough for Chanyeol, so they’re repeating it. Sadly, Chanyeol didn’t leave some marks last night, so he’ll take advantage of the opportunity today and will make sure that Baekhyun will be littered with his marks.

He sucks lightly on Baekhyun’s skin, nipping at it before kitten licking it. He didn’t stop at only one mark and laps at Baekhyun’s neck, leaving as many red marks as possible. 

“Chan… I don’t know how to cover them up.” Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol suckles on the flesh again. 

“Then don’t hide them. Let people know who’s taken you.” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s hair as the older male opens up his shirt’s buttons. 

“My boss would scold me.”

“I’ll pay your boss so he could keep his mouth shut,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun chuckles. 

Chanyeol leaves kisses all over Baekhyun’s chest. His tongue circles around Baekhyun’s nipples before he takes it in. A whimper comes out of Baekhyun’s lips when Chanyeol sucks in his nipples, flicking them with the tip of his tongue before grinding it between his teeth. His hands clutch the sheets, and Chanyeol pinches the other one with his right hand.

After Chanyeol is done with the left nipple, he transfers to the other and does the same thing. He pulls away to see his creation. Baekhyun is littered with marks, lips red and swollen, eyes teary, and nipples pink and hard. The bulge on his cute pajamas is visible too, and Baekhyun moans breathily when Chanyeol palms it. 

“So hard for me, baby… We’re just getting started.” Chanyeol teases, and Baekhyun glares at him with glossy eyes. He kisses Baekhyun’s lips once before tugging his pajamas down. The younger’s cock springs up to his stomach, and Chanyeol chuckles at how adorable it is. It’s just foreplay, but he’s already leaking as if they didn’t do this last night. 

Chanyeol throws the pajamas to the floor and then licks his palm. He strokes Baekhyun gently while watching the other one moan and shut his eyes in pleasure. His thumb plays with the slit, and he brings it up to his mouth to taste it. 

“Always so sweet,” Chanyeol comments and continues stroking Baekhyun’s cock until he is slowly fucking his fist. 

“I wanna suck you off,” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol. 

“But you already sucked me last night. How about I eat you out and finger you today? I wanna give my baby some love.” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun chuckles before rolling his eyes. “Okay, it’s up to you.”

Baekhyun flips on his stomach, and Chanyeol goes down to bubble butt. He slaps both cheeks gently and makes sure that it’s all red before spreading them apart. Chanyeol couldn’t help his tongue that darts out to wet his lips as he stares at the pinkish hole. It’s so pretty that Chanyeol wants it on his face every day.

Chanyeol licks a fat stripe up before pushing the tip of his tongue inside. Baekhyun moans and spreads his legs wider, giving Chanyeol more access to his hole. The older man fucks Baekhyun’s hole with his tongue, stretching him out until it’s fluttering in front of him. He smirks and spits on it, rubbing his saliva all over, so Baekhyun is wetter and needier. 

He grabs the lube from the side and coats his fingers with it. Baekhyun doesn’t need that much, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Baekhyun patiently waits for it to come, and Chanyeol teases his rim with the pad of his fingers.

“P-Please put it in.” Baekhyun pleads impatiently, and Chanyeol inserts one finger inside. Baekhyun’s mouth opens, and a shaky breath comes out of it when Chanyeol reaches so deep right away. Laying on his stomach while Chanyeol is finger-fucking him is a great position to be in. His finger is nudging at his prostate lightly, and as much as he wants to fuck back to Chanyeol to reach it, Chanyeol keeps him still with a hand. 

He inserts another finger, slowly scissoring Baekhyun open. His walls are trembling around his fingers, and the rim keeps on closing on Chanyeol’s knuckles.

“So needy, sweetcheeks,” Chanyeol says and opens Baekhyun wider before pulling out his fingers. 

Chanyeol removes his pants, his member is already hard against his stomach, and as much as he wanted to fuck Baekhyun earlier, he needed to wait. He hisses at the cold contact of the lube on his cock, and he lathers it all over the length. 

“On your side,” Chanyeol says and lays down beside Baekhyun on his side too. He grabs Baekhyun’s leg and lifts it. Baekhyun gets to work and strokes Chanyeol’s cock before positioning it on his rim. The older male pushes his cock inside, and both of them moans at the feeling of relief. Chanyeol’s cock is splitting him open because it’s so big, but he didn’t mind the little pain. 

Chanyeol gives him a few seconds before thrusting his cock slowly. Lazy fuck on a Sunday is probably Baekhyun’s favorite thing now. Chanyeol pushes his cock inside Baekhyun’s hole gently, and he groans when the rim keeps on clenching around him. 

“Already coming? I just started.” Chanyeol says and fucks Baekhyun faster than before. Baekhyun’s mouth drops open as he holds onto the bed. Chanyeol’s dick is enormous, and it fills him up to the hilt. It feels so good whenever the head hits the sweet bundle of nerves. 

Chanyeol’s breath is fanning on Baekhyun’s back, and it’s sending him shivers as Chanyeol’s thrust become hastier. 

“You fuck me so good…” Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol pulls his cock almost all the way out before slamming back inside, the tip hitting his prostate dead on. Baekhyun’s eyes shut, and his legs tremble at the shock of pleasure that’s wracking his body.

“Only I can fuck you like this, baby…” Chanyeol whispers on his ear and bites the shell of it before drilling onto Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun’s moans are getting louder because the cock in his hole is pounding him harsher and rougher. He grips on the sheets when Chanyeol grips his thigh tighter and plows his hole. 

“Shit- come inside me, okay?” Baekhyun pleads. Chanyeol curses, his thrust getting sloppier as the tip of his cock keeps rubbing over the prostate. 

“Gonna come inside you…” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol slams his hips as deep as he could and coats Baekhyun’s walls with white ribbons of cum. Baekhyun yells loudly when Chanyeol slams right on his prostate and floods his insides with hot cum. His small dick twitches, and he moans when he comes all over himself untouched. 

Chanyeol grinds his hips against Baekhyun’s ass, and Baekhyun’s eyes shut at the sensitivity. The older man scoops up the cum on Baekhyun’s stomach and licks it up, loving the sweetness in his tongue. 

Baekhyun lets out a shaky moan when Chanyeol pulls out, the white substance flowing out of his hole. Chanyeol, being the giant douchebag that he is, pushes the cum back inside and fucks Baekhyun with his fingers. 

“C-Chan, s-stop, I’m sensitive.” Baekhyun shakes like a leaf inside Chanyeol’s hug. The older male laughs and stands up from the bed. 

He picks Baekhyun up and brings them to the shower, where he cleans Baekhyun. He’s too satisfied with his work that he looks at Baekhyun right after he’s done cleaning him up. He helps Baekhyun get dressed, and then they both go downstairs to eat. 

“I’ll cook you some eggs and bacon. Do you want anything else?” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun sits on the stool like an angel. He shakes his head and watches Chanyeol move around the kitchen like it’s his. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol cook them some breakfast, brewing some coffee in the process, before putting the plate on the counter. 

“Looks yummy, thank you.” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, who nods in return.

“By the way, Yoora wants to meet you. She didn’t say when but she’s always free, so if you’re comfortable with it, we could go to our house.” Chanyeol mentions and Baekhyun feels nervous.

“Why does she wants to meet me?” Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol hums, taking a bite of his portion of the food. 

“She said she wants to see the person I have mistaken his ex for. It’s just an excuse to meet my boyfriend, knowing that I don’t want to bring my previous ones before.” 

“Oh… Okay, let’s meet her when I’m free from work. Also, why didn’t you bring your previous boyfriends before?” Baekhyun asks before sipping his coffee.

“They aren’t worth the time to introduce my family. You, on the other hand, is the prettiest angel, so I want to bring you to my home and brag about your cuteness to Yoora, who picks trash for lovers.” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun laughs. 

“Do you think they’ll like me though? I’m pretty boring, and my job isn’t as good. Also, I’m not really special cause I’m not that wealthy-”

“Shush, I don’t want to hear you dragging yourself down. If I like you, then that’s enough for my parents and sister to love you. Don’t worry about it, okay?” 

“Okay, thank you.” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol on the cheek again.

“Wait, come to think of it, I should look for Yoora’s ex to thank him,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun frowns. “Why would you thank him?”

“I’ll thank him because if I weren’t looking for him that day, I probably wouldn’t have met you.”

“You’re too cheesy in the morning. Go eat.”


End file.
